vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
JeWario
' ' "I'mma Wario, I'mma gonna weeeen!"'' ' '"Have a rotten day!" ' 'Wario, or JeWario, is one of the most well known wrestlers in the /v/WE. He is also known as Jewizard, having set a folding table alight in one of his matches against DK. ' '''One of the hardest and fattest men in the /v/idya Wrestling Entertainment, Jewario has made his presence felt. Famous for his dirty tactics, he is also known as a master of jew tactics and jew magic. He has proven to be one of the most dangerous fighters of Royal Rumble matches, and has won them several times. ' His incredibly high Jewmagic powerlevel makes him the leader of The Jew Crew. ' '''This madman has made many enemies during his /v/WE Career. For some details of them, take a look at the Rivalries page. ' 'Wario is considered The Eddie Guerrero of /v/WE to many, due to being dirty but loved most of the time due to his dirty antics by the crowd. ' '''Biography and History Originating from parts unknown comes this bulky brute of a man, with stupendous strength and Jew-Magic this man is truly a wrestler to be feared. Jew-Magic ' '''He began his career as an underdog. Although he had shown some talent in wrestling once or twice in some of the very first Royal Rumbles, he was nothing spectacular. Then, his chance at the limelight came, as never seen before or to this day, Wario made a huge impression on the crowd and the wrestlers (not just metaphorically either) and went on to score 5+ eliminations in one Royal rumble, from starting very early on in the bout. His endurance managed to carry him all the way to the final three, between him, The Terminator and Mega Man(?). After being battered by The Terminator and Mega Man(?), he forced Mega Man(?) out of the arena, leaving him to deal with The Terminator. Unfortunately, he had no strength left and were merely pushed over by The Terminator. Though he didn't win, his prowess in this rumble gave him limelight, not the amount he wanted, but some. However, there is speculation about how well Wario did that rumble. Many believe this was the first sign of Wario's Jew Tactics, possibly bribing some fighters to allow him to eliminate them. This is not clear, however. Needless to say, Wario's greed motivated him to push on. This is where his career changed around, for the better. ' 'Not soon after, Wario went on to win his first rumble, thus allowing him a shot at the belt. Wario challenged Billy Mays for the belt and was victorious despite rumours that Billy was rigging the match again. Jewario then lost his championship title to Solid Snake. Now he prays that his brother Waluigi looks down from heaven to bless him before each match. ' 'Wario's motivation and Jew Tactics didn't stop there. In a stunning turn of events, he performed the impossible and won the royal rumble for a second time, before defeating Adam Jensen (Jewario begun that match with sneaky backjewattack), making him a 2 time world champ in the process. ' 'Later, a grudge match between OP and Wario resulted in a decisive and crushing victory for Wario with minor outside help from Billy Mays. Despite OP's lack of artificial intelligence, he was soundly raped upon a table wherein Jewario had his way with him before putting him out of his misery. ' 'Due to his immense wealth and bribing skills, Wario was able to bring multiple enemies on his own side, helping him to preserve his title of best wrestler in the world. ' 'During a title defense against the Royal Rumble winner Barack Obama, Billy Mays interfered and delivered a deadly DDT onto a steel chair to Barack Obama, shifting the previously close match into Wario's favor, which he went on to win. Inside sources sugggest a large sum of jew money being handed over to Billy Mays before the match, yet not enough evidence could be found to launch an enquiry. It was later found, after an investigation, that huge sums of money were found in Billy Mays' locker. Security are still trying to find him for questioning. ' 'Confirmed for getting incredible heat from everyone for obvious reasons such as Jew magic, cheating, cheap shots at championship matches, rigging matches by buying refs and being a Jew. A possible reason for OP's hatred against Wario might be OP being a German faggot himself. ' 'After a streak of victories, he was defeated in a rematch by Donkey Kong. The smell of Monkey hair and monkey feces is said to have contributed to his loss. ' 'Wario won the Royal Rumble AGAIN for the 3rd time, coming in 29th and defeating CWC. He fought Donkey Kong in their 3rd title bout, starting once again with Jew tactics and pinning DK after about 10 seconds. DK followed up with a pin of his own only to be stopped by the newly bribed Gaben. Despite his help, DK got a successful pin, before being pinned himself again making Wario a 3 time champ! ' ' The Red Ranger challenged Wario for the championship belt in 30th of January, but Wario succesfully defended his title. He defended it on the same night against the CEO Skelenegro. After several high risk moves Wario refused to pin Skelenegro and therefore lost the match and his title. There are several theories to why Wario did not pin skelenegro, such theories include: ' #'Wario just wanted to punish him ' #'The match was once again rigged by Billy Mays ' #'Skelenegro, being the CEO, bribed Jewario a hefty sum of coins to not pin him ' 'On the 31st of January 2012 JeWario was determined to reclaim his title and beat the Daily Dose himself to go into a 1 on 1 extreme rules 2 pin knock out fight with the Hulk. The winner of that match will then go on to fight the CEO Skelenegro for the /v/WE title. In the epic match up Vegeta interviened to assist JeWario. Most likely due to Jew Magic with gave JeWario 1-0 lead Hulk then came with to make the scores 1-1 but after the battering he recieved JeWario came out the winner to face Skelenegro in a title match but with the huge reputation for taking down giants already Skelenegro once again come out the winner. ' 'A recent interview with Wario has revealed that he "will not stop until he's given Skelenegro a rotten day". We're unsure by what he means by this, but we're predicting Jew Tactics and Jew-Magic to play a part in the next 1 on 1 Wario gets with Skelenegro. He also asked us if there was any way we could negotiate certain terms with Skelenegro regarding a certain belt, to which we promptly performed a 360 and moonwalked out of the building. ' 'Won yet ANOTHER Royal Rumble on 4/13/2012 (or 4/14/2012 to be technical) after dosing the Doc. ' '''On 07/03/2012, Wario faced off against Solid Snake in a championship bout, reminiscent of The Great Wario V Solid Snake Match of 01/26/2012. While initially even-matched, Wario flexed his powers as the grandmaster jew by hiring an attorney. Said attorney patrolled the outside of the stage, and threatened snake with legal action whenever the soldier attempted a pin. The referee, not wanting to be sued, allowed this to continue. This tactic proved very successful, guaranteeing victory for Wario, until Snake forced the attorney to flee, by beating him with a chair. But at that point, Wario had already pinned snake once, and soon finished off the battered soldier with a second pin. Fans were outraged at seeing their hero facing odds clearly rigged against him, and demanded another rematch. So on the same day, Wario and Solid Snake faced off a final time, but in a Cage Match hosted in Iraq. Because outside assistances and lawsuits were impossible, fans believed that this would show who was truly the better fighter. Despite the absence of weapons in the cage match, the fight proved to be just as brutal as the previous one. Snake started off strong knocking Wario from the ropes into the cage, but was continually pushed back by Wario, who in this match, favored a strategy of unleashing a volley of hooks only to dodge Snake's counter-roundhouse. Following a pin from one of Wario's signature 'Jew Punches', Wario pushed on his momentum, pinning Snake and winning the second match after using his finisher, the 'Rotten Day' to slam Snake against the mat. 'Theme song' ' ' 'Trivia' *'JeWario seems to have stolen Barack Obama's '''AFRICAN-AMERICAN Trigger ability (Probably using Jew magic in their Title Match) as he activated it duing a backstage brawl with Picard, however it was referred to as Jew Trigger. ' *'JeWario is one of the oldest wrestlers in the /v/WE, outlasting both Mario and Weegee. ' *'JeWario's signature move is the "Jewdo Chop" which is a combination of Jew-magic and martial arts. It was first used against Skelenegro. ' *'JeWario is quite fond of using his trademark "Jew Punch", a lariat punch with varying amounts of magic thrown in to allow him to JewPort towards the neck of his unwitting opponent. ' *'JeWario has bested many opponents with his finisher the 'Rotten Day', a power bomb much like a pyramid driver but with his own touch: he pretends to smoke a cigar before slamming his opponent into the mat.' 'Fan Art and other pictures' ' Jewmagic.jpg WAZZA.png Warioandgaben.png stairspushan.gif WAAAAAAAAArio.jpg ''' Category:Wrasslers